Cruzando dimenciones
by Simca90
Summary: se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de lucy cuando un aro de luz aparecio llevandolos a una nueva aventura y una nueva dimencion.


**hola!**

**ya estoy de vuelta, con este fic que sera el tercero de cuatro mini-fics que estare publicando, saben estoy muy contenta con todos ustedes por la aceptacion que estan teniendo estas historias, hace unos dias revise mi correo y vi todas las alertas y a decir verdad me emocione mucho, asi que disculpen, si hay errores de ortografia, por que subo los capitulos de forma rapida.**

**asi que no los entretengo mas y que disfruten de este capitulo :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:- **

**llegando a otra dimensión **

¿Donde estamos?:-

Bájame Natsu, bájame:- le dije a Natsu quien me cargaba como un costal de papas

Vamos Lucy ya mero llegamos:- me dijo el apresurando el paso, mientras yo rogaba a dios que no me fuera soltar, así corrió cerca de 5 minutos mas hasta llegar, me bajo de su hombro y pude escuchar los ruidos de a mi alrededor, escuchaba como el agua caí mientras Natsu me quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Esto es hermoso Natsu:- le dije abrazándolo al ver el hermoso paisaje y la cascada de agua que caía frente a nosotros cuando de repente salieron todos

Sorpresa:- dijo Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charlie, happy, Levi y mas al fondo estaba Gajeel y juvia

Feliz cumpleaños me dijeron todos al verme, entre abrazos y risas disfrutamos tarde, estaba feliz por el detalle, cuando Wendy y Levi a aparecieron un pastel.

Si no hay pastel no es una fiesta de cumpleaños:- dijo Erza

Si, así que vas a tener que pedir un deseo:- dijo Levi colocando las velitas y seguido de esto Natsu les prendió fuego, milagrosamente no chamusco el pastel

Todos entonaban una canción de cumpleaños mientras me concentraba en pedir mi deseo, entonces tome aire mientras cerraba los ojos y por fin sople las velas pidiendo que mi deseo se hiciera realidad.

La celebración iba muy bien hasta que un aro de luz apareció succionándonos uno a una y desesperadamente tratamos de no ser arrastrados por el aro de luz, luchando en vano.

Trate de tomar la mano de Natsu, pero la fuerza era tanta que salimos dispersos en diferentes direcciones.

Sentí como caía rápidamente y luego me detuve abruptamente y me encontraba en suelo firme, mire a mí alrededor con recelo, pero solo vi árboles a mí alrededor.

Esto no me puede estar pasando…:- dije tan alto que vi como los pajarillos salían volando

Chicos?:- dije esperando una respuesta

**En otro lugar dentro de esa misma dimensión:-**

Viste eso:- dijo un joven de unos vivaces ojos cafés y cabello azul al mirar por la ventana

Que excepcional fenómeno meteorológico:- le contesto otro joven rubio dejando su carpeta y los planos que traía en mano

Me pareció ver que caía algo, podríamos ir a echar un vistazo:- dijo nuevamente el peliazul poniéndose de pie

No lo se, no creo que halla algo interesante:- le contesto analizando la situación

Vamos hermano, llevas toda la semana trabajando en ese proyecto salir un rato no te caria mal:- le dijo el peliazul mientras el rubio suspiro derrotado

Vamos a ver:- dijo mientas tomaba su cartera y sus llaves, caminaron por la moderna ciudad de grandes edificios

Ambos salieron del lugar tomando el ascensor que los llevaría hasta la planta baja, al salir caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a el parque donde habían visto una de las luces caer

Estas seguro de que lo viste caer por aquí?:- se quejo el rubio al ver a su amigo curioseando en los alrededores

Si, debe ser por aquí cerca, cuando se adentraron a en la profundidad del parque cuando escucharon un grito ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a dirigirse a donde habían escuchado el grito

Es por aquí:- se apresuro a decir el joven rubio mientras avanzaba a velocidad hasta llegar a donde encontraron a una joven de cabellera rubia una falda azul y TOP blanco con su chaleco azul y unas azul con mangas flotantes

Te encuentras bien:- hablo el peliazul a la chica que se veía desconcertada

He! Sii:- se levanto Lucy de donde estaba, examino el lugar y se animo a preguntar

Disculpen, donde estamos?:- dijo Lucy con preocupación

Esto es central Park:- dijo el chico rubio examinándola

Central Park?:- dijo Lucy incrédula

Si, esto es NewYork:- contesto el peliazul

He! Esto no puede ser tengo que encontrara a mis amigos:- dijo la chica alterada

Si quieres te podemos ayudar:- se ofreció el joven peliazul

Mi nombre es Lucian Hamilton:- le extendió la mano el joven rubio

Y yo soy Levian mcduff:- dijo el joven peliazul con una ligera sonrisa

Mucho gusto yo soy Lucy Hearthfilia:- dijo ella extendiendo la mano al joven que tenía enfrente

Así que dinos como es que te haz perdido:- dijo el joven Lucian

**Lucy POV:- **

En menos de lo que imagine ya estaba metida en una situación de la que ni yo misma puedo explica, como llegue aquí?

No es algo de lo que pueda explicar:- dije yo nerviosa al ver a ese par de jóvenes atractivos mirándome minuciosamente

Entonces eres una inmigrante?:- dijo el peliazul

Se podría decir que si y no, pues yo no he querido venir a este lugar:- dije yo en mi defensa

Lucian ayudémosla:- dijo sonriente el chico peliazul

Sabes que nos podríamos meter en algún problema:- dijo el chico en contestación con un tono entre nervioso y desconcertado

Yo vengo de un lugar llamado magnolia que esta ubicado en Fiore:- dije tal vez así me ayudarían

Llevémosla con Wendt para que la revise:- dijo Lucian sorprendiéndome

Así que ambos me llevaron aun lugar, me hicieron subirme a una extraño carro que nunca en mi vida había visto uno igual

Es un BMW :- dijo el peliazul al ver mi cara de impacto al verlo

Tranquila no muerde:- me dijo el rubio mientras me invitaba a subir

**Natsu pov:- **

Que son ustedes?:- nos miro una chica de cabellos azul marino cortos y ojos negros

Personas:- respondió Gray sin mas

Si eso se puede ver, pero ustedes cayeron del cielo:- dijo un joven pelirrojo y unos ojos feroces

Venimos de otra dimensión:- dijo Levi contestándole al chico que estaba ahí

Alienígenas?:- dijo sorprendida la chica peliazul

Acompáñennos:- dijo el pelirrojo

Que y por que deberíamos acompañarlo:- me queje ante su actitud

Tienen un mejor lugar a donde ir?:- me contesto con esa mirada penetrante

Cálmate Natsu será mejor acompañarlos:- me dijo Levi pues creo que era lo más razonable por ahora

Mi nombre es Grace Deep y el es Eder Scarlatto:- dijo ella haciendo un ademán para que los siguiéramos

Sin pensarlo demasiado fuimos tras ellos hasta llegar aun vehiculo, el cual relucía en color azul, en Fiore no se veían vehículos como esos

Que clase de magia utilizan para mover este vehiculo:- pregunto Gray pues le había gustado

Magia?, aquí no se usa magia este bebe utiliza gasolina:- dijo la chica

Ustedes en verdad don raros:- nos dijo el pelirrojo

**Erza pov:- **

Después de haber sido tragados por ese halo de luz llegamos a un edificio abandonado, sonde estaban unos Chios hablando con una joven peliazul

Geraldine stighearth, tenemos la información que nos solicitaste:- dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro y otro sujeto menor mas bajo de cabello entre rosa naranjado

Donde estamos?:- dijo happy sobandose la cabeza

Guarden silencio los dos:- le dije mientra observaba la escena

Quien anda ahí?:- dijo la chica de cabellera azul utilizando unas botas negras una blusa del mismo color y una falda café y encima una bata blanca

Demonios, Geraldine te dije que no quería que nadie te siguiera:- se quejo el pelinegro

Vamos luí, no están grave el asunto, para mañana pasa a mi oficina y deja los datos del criminal:- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos

Así que también persigues criminales en esta dimensión:- dije confiada saliendo de donde me ocultaba

Valla pero si eres igual a Eder:- dijo ella para mi sorpresa

Eder?:- eso me recordaba que era posible que ella me conociera en este universo

Creo que tenemos una larga conversación:- dijo ella al mirarme

Es posible, pero no creo que no puedas ayudar:-le dije pues definitivamente algo me indicaba que ella es la contraparte de Gerald

Pues es posible que les pueda ayudar si me dicen de donde vienen:- dijo ella con cierto interés en nosotros

Erza-san esta bien decirles eso?:- me dijo juvia a mis espaldas

Puede que ella en verdad nos ayude:- le dije au que no me sentia segura

Lo primero que tendrás que hacer es quitarte esa armadura por que aquí nadie usa nada de eso:- me dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Wendy pov:-**

Estas bien pequeña:- me dijo un joven alto de cabellos azul marino

Etto si:- le dije con un sonrojo

Como es que ustedes cayeron del cielo?:- se quejo un joven peliblanco

Nosotros venimos de un lugar llamado Fiore:- dijo Gajeel poniéndose enfrente de mi

No conocemos ese lugar…. Pudiera ser que son de algún país extranjero?:- dijo pensativo el joven peliazul

Mi nombre es Wendy Marvel:- dije yo por cortesía

Marvel como los cómics?.- dijo con sorpresa el peliblanco

Que es un cómics?:- dije o con inocencia mientra vi como Gazille se veía fastidiado con la situación

Wendy donde estamos?:- dijo Charlie al despertarse

El gato habla:- dijo otro joven peliazul apareciendo en escena

Disculpa mi nombre es Wendt Mardell:- dijo el primero

Vamos enana tenemos que buscar a los demás:- dijo Gazille haciendo que los demás se nos quedaran viendo

Hay mas de ustedes?:- dijo con curiosidad el peliazul que llego después

Si ahora tenemos que buscarlos donde quiera que estén:- dije yo tal aforrándome a la idea que tal vez ellos podían ayudarnos

En eso algo sonó y el joven Wendt estaba hablando solo, pobre tal vez tenga alguna enfermedad, mientras lo veía hablar

Tal vez necesite preparar alguna pócima para que mis poderes funcionen correctamente, note que la magia corre en este lugar pero es tan suave que es muy difícil lograr hacer algo.

* * *

**y bien que opinan?**

**como va quedando? quien es quien en esta historia? como terminara todo esto?, ni yo misma aun no lo se pero dejan sus reviews, su opinion es importante, tambien son un buen aliciente para alimentar mi cretividad etc. etc. etc.**

**bueno nos leemos hasta la proxima **

**att: simca90**


End file.
